After the Awakening
| image= | tag= | author=Richard Ryley | language= | rating= | type= | genre= | chapters=3 | words=17, 525 | pub_date=Mar 18th, 2011 | update=Mar 18th, 2011 | current_status= }} After the Awakening is written by Richard Ryley and was published online on March 18th, 2011.Richard Ryley at Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 03-10-2014 Description Plot Chapter 1 Ranma Saotome recaps what has come before: the entire ''Ranma ½ series has turned out to be nothing but a hallucination, and the curses, the superhuman martial arts, magic, and the incredible events of the last two years never really happened. Now two normal, ordinary teenagers, Ranma and Akane Tendo finally admitted their true feelings to each other, and spent the night together. After being awakened by Akane's understandably angry father, the two head downstairs for some sparring and breakfast. During the meal, Ranma feels uncomfortable since the whole family knows what he and Akane did. Trying to reassure them about their feelings for each other, Ranma and Akane begin feeding each other, prompting Nabiki Tendo to remark: 'This is so sweet I'm going to get cavities.' They are then interrupted by the arrival of Ryoga Hibiki, who although he is obviously human, still thinks he is P-chan. Chapter 2 Akane realizes the truth about her pet, but begins laughing. Ranma takes Ryoga into the bath to change him back. Nabiki conducts some experiments with glasses of water and concludes that Ryoga is subject to suggestion, believing anything they tell him and seeing the curses as real, as long as it fits with what he already believes. When Ranma mentions that he wishes he could see through Ryoga's eyes, as he misses his girl form and wishes he could see her, one last time, Nabiki gets a thoughtful look on her face and goes up to her room to plan. Chapter 3 Nabiki invites Shampoo over to help her with her plan, and she teases Ranma and Akane by pretending to still be her old self. Akane gets into the act as well, tapping Ranma on the head with a meat tenderizer. Shampoo then goes upstairs and learns Nabiki plans to doctor the pictures she took of Ranma to make them show female Ranma again. At school the next day, the police show up and explain what has happened; a drug in the water caused everyone to experience hallucinations. They offer advice on getting treatment for Ryoga. Nabiki then shows the pictures of female Ranma to Ranma, Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo at lunch. They all get teary-eyed at seeing the red haired girl again, especially when Nabiki brings out a picture that shows Ranma's regret after a fight with Akane. Ranma and Akane apologize for their treatment of each other, and Akane admits that Ranma's female side allowed him to show his feelings enough so that she could fall in love with him. They kiss, and the others tease them before deciding to leave the two "lovebirds" alone. Notes *A sequel to Waking Up by M. Zephyr. See Also External Links *[https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6834422/1/After-the-Awakening After the Awakening at] Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 03-10-2014 References